


Tony Stark knows best

by Webtrinsic



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Stephen Strange, BAMF Tony Stark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Peter encounters the Venom Symbiote, and Tony is less than pleased.





	Tony Stark knows best

**Author's Note:**

> Title by my lovely friend @fandomcrazy

The black putty in Stange's gloved hand wriggled. Tony had discovered the little thing while coming to Peter's aid.

Teenagers and stab wounds don't mix, Strange knew, he was the one who patched the kid up. The symbiote had been found only a few feet away. Supposedly leering at the quick movements of the spiderling.

Tony didn't approve, especially when it tried jumping at the younger hero. Peter hadn't seen any threat and simply laughed, unable to see the stern look the older hero wore.

The blob sat snug in a jar, the sorcerer teleporting throughout the library.

"It's kinda cute," Peter giggled in awe, watching as the blob stuck to the glass in an attempt to get close. Tony tensely watching, eyes flicking to Strange flipping pages in multiple books levitating about.

"It's not cute," Tony grumbled, picking up the jar and shoving it on one of Strange's many shelves. Peter looking at him pointedly for taking his new found friend before looking to Strange.

The sorcerer didn't seem to notice, a yellow glove holding his chin as the other crossed over his chest. Fingers curled, eyes squinted and focused on a leather-bound book before him. The rest putting themselves back on the shelves, Stephen only turning when a book fell to the floor because Tony had put the symbiote in its place.

The jar came floating over, and the book took its rightful place.

"It's a symbiote, this one seems harmless. But it seems to have found itself a host," The sorcerer stated, hand smoothing back his grey lines of hair.

It took Peter a minute before speaking up, "me?"

The sorcerer nodded, "It seems so, it's not terribly big so I'm assuming it survives off a co-relationship."

Tony quickly shut down the bright look on Peter's face with a sharp, "No."

The hopeful eyes and the bright smile fell, his head falling forward in embarrassment. Tony's lip quirked in regret. However, the sinister-looking liquid in his mind seemed poisonous. A symbiote leeching off of Peter, possibly hurting him, infecting him.

No, he would not allow that living piece of tar near his protege.

The three turned their backs, Strange watching as Tony tried explaining to Peter that they weren't sure if it was dangerous or not.

The symbiote scooted up the jar and untwisted the lid. Sticking itself to the bottom of the boy's shoe as they set out. Strange promising to do more research and advising Peter to rest.

The Billionaire drove the two home, Peter sitting in the seat behind Tony. Smushing himself against the car door, legs crossed over one another. The hero not even noticing the black sole of his shoe.

And as he watched the cars shuffle down the street, Peter wondered where Tony's nagging fear of the symbiote was coming from. His spider-sense hadn't gone off, so could the little guy be so bad?

It picked him to help keep itself alive! He worried the poor thing would die without him. And that's what was upsetting him, of course, Mr. Stark's concern was nice and possibly warranted. But if he was wrong, and stopping him from saving an innocent being. Peter couldn't help but be upset.

When they pulled up to his complex, Peter gave a soft," Bye Mr. Stark." Trudging through the doors and up the steps, until he made it inside.

Noticing the apartment was empty, likely because of May gaining a new shift at work. He was too exhausted to wait for her to come home, begrudgingly admitting even he needed time off from his superhero debuts. Before shuffling into his room and cringing at the bed's springs which croaked on impact.

His side was coming together well, Strange had promised to rid him of the scar after it had been fully healed. And sleeps siren called him in an eloquent tone, lulling him into the abyss.

The symbiote crawled off the bottom of the boy's shoe, apprehending the oncoming search and hiding in the front pocket of Peter's ratty backpack.

\---

Thousands of leather, skin, and cloth bound books rearranged themselves on the shelves. The red levitating cloak happily flying past until it came upon an empty jar. Straightening in alarm, peering side to side in an attempt to find the small symbiote.

The search coming up empty,  it quickly flying to its master.

Strange continued sipping his tea, eyebrow quirking at the frazzled appearance of the cloak. It worrying him enough to stand, following the fleeting blur until he saw the empty jar before him.

He was in Stark's lab in seconds.

"It's gone."

\---

The billionaire jumped at the sudden appearance, his work crashing to the floor. Mind assuming one thing.

_Peter took it._

And with the help of Strange, they were both standing in the boy's room before he could blink.

Sympathy bloomed on both their faces, they'd told Peter to get rest. And from what they could tell; Peter simply fell into bed. Shoes still on his feet, shivering from the lack of covers.

Tony carefully maneuvered him as if he were made of glass. Slipping off his shoes and unzipping his jacket.

No symbiote in sight.

A whimper fell from the sleeping boy's lips, slowly curling into the blankets as Tony swaddled him. His jeans getting on his nerves, causing him to wake. The pull of his stitches pulling him away from slumbers tune.

"Tony?" He mumbled barely recognizing the taller figure.

"Kid, did you take the symbiote?" Tony asked, ignoring the pleasantries even when ached to push the strands of hair out of the boy's face.

"What?" Peter asked confused, rubbing his eyes and wincing at the tug of his stitches. Strange quickly checking to make sure they didn't tear.

"The symbiote is gone," Strange stated, the two looking at him pointedly.

Peter quickly stuttered out, "I-I d-didn't take it!" They both knew when Peter was lying, and this wasn't it. Guilt riddled in the air because Peter had sounded so hurt at the accusation.

It was enough to get Peter standing, abandoning the two in his room and fetching something to eat. Sleep wouldn't be calling to him for the rest of the night, he was sure.

"I'll keep on looking," Strange softly informed, leaving Tony to pick up the pieces. Peter sat at the table, wrapped in his blanket which Tony only just realized held a photo of Iron-Man.

**'One of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.'**

"Kid," Tony pleaded, leaning against the door frame.

The teen couldn't find anything to eat and leaned into his hands.

"It's fine," Peter stated blankly. Eyes fixated on the table before him, skin pale and eyes sad.

"No its-"

"I'll see you soon Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled, standing and hugging the inventor. Only to offer assurance that he could get on his way.

Tony didn't get a chance to hug back, Peter already pulling himself away and retreating to spend the rest of the night with his Aunt.

Tony let himself out and carefully shut the door behind him. So much for one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

\---

Karen chirped in his ear, he'd been on patrol for 14 hours now and was secluded in the middle of nowhere. In New York! He didn't even think that was possible.

"Peter your foot," Karen fretted the black mass growing and consuming his leg. The defined marks of his suit pressing against it as if it was a mold.

He could hear Karen's concern, her calling Mr. Stark. Peter panicked, feeling his legs kick out on their own accord. He crossed his arms over his chest until his nails were digging into his shoulders. Bleeding as he tried to tear the suit away, and as it covered his fingertips the scratches grew deeper.

Skin burning as it covered the scratches too, the back of his real suit torn. And the symbiote kept going, slipping beneath and over his mask. Forcing itself down his throat, and Peter lost all ability to think.

Eyes fluttering shut, all control ceasing.

The symbiote grinned, long mouth stretching across its face. It's mass doubling to make itself bigger, sharp teeth and pointed tongue slobbering.

"Peter?" Tony asked, voice echoing through his suit. Venom screeched, and Strange appeared. The noise making him flinch.

"It's more aggressive than I thought," Strange admitted, shields up.

"No! You'll hurt him," Tony barked, getting sent back as the symbiote flung itself at him. Denting at pounding at the suit. Hard enough to break, Tony gritting his teeth. The creature digging to pull out his arc reactor, reminding him of the metal arm that tried the same.

An orange sphere sent it flying, landing expertly much like Peter's always done.

"How do we get it away from him?" Tony heaved, avoiding another lunge.

"I have something," Strange spoke up remembering the spell, casting and hitting the symbiote hard. The body tumbling, and then the black goop was flying away too. Leaving a coughing and heaving body, bloodied and frightened.

Ripping his mask away and throwing up the black paste that scurried away to the rest, before it tried making its way back towards the quivering boy.

Strange sent it away, Tony sturggling to retract his suit. It so bent out of shape it was impaling his shoulder, he was unable to slip out.

Peter backed away when he saw him, spewing apologies. Crying and flinching, "I hurt you."

Tony knew better, his helmet slipping off. Peter would never hurt him, it had been that _thing._

"No, you didn't," He stated, voice firm. Making sure Peter's watery eyes stayed focused on his own.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Peter whispered, bloodied fingers carefully tracing the dents in his mentor's armor.

"No kid, I should have believed in you."

 


End file.
